This invention relates to vehicle door latches.
Each door of a vehicle typically includes a latch mechanism that automatically latches the door when it is closed. The latch mechanisms include inside and outside mechanical unlatching handles that are attached to the latch by mechanical links and are used to open the doors. A latch also typically includes a lock mechanism to selectively prevent the unlatching of the vehicle door by use of the inside and outside handles. The lock mechanism is generally operable by means of a mechanical link connected to a lock button actuator inside the vehicle door and a key cylinder actuator outside the vehicle door. A power lock device may be added to the latch for electrical actuation of the lock mechanism. The conventional power lock device is operable electrically in response to at least one switch and is linked mechanically to the lock mechanism.
Vehicle doors also include a window regulator mechanism. The window regulator mechanism is used to drive the door window glass between opened and closed positions. Conventional window regulator mechanisms are manually driven or power driven by use of an electrical motor.
Vehicle doors and windows serve as access points to the vehicle's interior. Therefore, a means of conveniently securing vehicle doors and windows is required to inhibit unwanted access.